Summer Love
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Some Summer Love for Jem & Tessa. - Again another random drabble. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters. R&R Modern AU.


**Modern AU – Jessa. **

**Random drabble idek. **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters; I just own plot. **

Tessa sat outside on the garden bench, tapping her pencil impatiently against the golden seat and staring down at the sketch book situated on her lap. She was trying to capture the beauty of the botanical gardens, the sun shining, birds chirping and a cool breeze flowing through her brown curls.

Scratching her head, she looked around trying to get some sort of inspiration, but nothing was coming to her. Disappointed she placed her sketch book beside her on the bench and picked up her violin case and after struggling a bit, clicked open the locks, taking out her violin and bow.

After she expressed her passionate wish of learning to play the violin, Jem and William put their money together buying her one for Christmas last year. She took it with her everyday and made sure to practice and at least get one piece perfect.

She walked over to the large cherry blossom tree next to the bench, leaning her foot against the trunk she lifted her violin up, placing it against the hollow of her neck, balancing it with her arm in the right form and slowly brushed it with her bow.

Slowly the delicate music flowed all around her, eventually the tempo moving higher and faster as she moved through all the notes of her own composition. Tessa lost herself in the music, the outside world being closed off. Finishing her piece she brought the violin down and leaned against the tree trunk, taking in the moment when she heard light clapping in the distance.

Prying one of her eyes open she saw Jem standing across from her smiling and continuing his applause. She smiled, opening her eyes and gesturing for him to come over.

"That was lovely." He complimented her playing.

"Far from it Jem, I need more practise, can't seem to get some of the notes correct." She replied and blushing slightly at his comment. It was nice to hear compliments and from him that made it just that much more special.

"You've improved a lot since Christmas, trust me. There was only one, come here I'll show you." He said.

She brought the violin up to her neck as usual and he stood behind her placing his long slim fingers over hers, putting them in the correct place and placed his other hand on top of hers with the bow and started to play one note in the composition… together. It sounded amazing, much better than when she attempted it but she wasn't thinking of that. She was too busy engrossed in the fact that his body was merely centimetres away from hers and his hands were burning every spot he touched when he guided her playing.

Jem like Tessa couldn't focus completely on the soul sound of the music, especially with her being so close to him. It made his heart race, like it could jump out of his chest at any moment.

Dropping his hands off the violin he took a step back to regain his breath, that she had clearly taken away. She turned around too, looking at him and tried to play the part again this time getting it right.

"That's much better." He said, his silver eyes distracted by her beauty.

"Thank you for showing me." Tessa replied, placing her violin in the case and looking back up to see him staring at her intently. Unconsciously she brought up her hand to her face, patting it.

"Is there uh, something on my face?" she asked him awkwardly, curious as to why he was looking at her like that.

"No, no nothing… why do you ask? He said a blush slightly tinting his cheeks.

"Because you were looking at my fac- are you blushing James?" She asked smirking a little bit. Knowing he has been caught in the act, he may as well be straightforward with his feelings now… right?

"I'm sorry I was distracted by your beautiful face." He confessed, staring at her intently, awaiting her reaction.

"What." She stared at him in disbelief, her heart was beating fast. Did he just? Did he just say she was beautiful? The blood rushed to her cheeks and she could feel herself going redder by the minute.

"Are you blushing Tessa?" he chuckled, echoing her question from before with a grin appearing on his face.

"So you think I'm beautiful." She said to him, only now realising his close proximity.

"Undeniably." Jem said simply, as though it was a fact well known.

"Well I think you are beautiful too. Or would you prefer undeniably handsome?" Tessa replied grinning at him.

"Well handsome is the more manly option." He said causing them to be laugh and quite loud as well.

Tucking a curl behind her ear as she laughed he slowly moved in and kissed her. At first she was frozen, but that was all forgotten as moments later, she had her hands firmly planted on his chest, and his were on her waist, spinning her around and bringing her closer. Electricity sparked between the two as they kissed causing her heart beat to plummet, she felt amazing; and the rest of the afternoon was spent stealing kisses and laughing at their failed attempts to dance in the deserted park.


End file.
